Eighteen Springs: DISCONTINUED
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while caring him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped... Itanaru!REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

"Beep

Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while carrying him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone, he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped...

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: Imperial Mint who offered to read and fix it while my beta updated her stories

Words: 2146

A/N: I read this story again and I decided that I could do better so I made up my mind to rewrite it hope you like it just as much!

**Eighteen Springs**

Chapter One

To Be With Him

--

"Beep...beep...beep...beep..."

Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes to his hospital room, the plain, ordinary, white room that he had to come to every time he had trouble breathing. Gingerly, he forced himself up so he could look down at the foot of the bed. No one was here, no one cared anymore. With his free hand that wasn't hooked up to the IV, he pressed a button for his doctor to know he was up now. A small pang shot around his left lung suddenly, telling him he was going to have trouble in a moment. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe properly as it became harder to get the air inside of him. It was difficult for him to force the air out of his lungs and force more into them as his lungs seemed swollen as the air stopped coming up his throat.

His heart rate sped up as he stopped breathing. Practically gasping for air he kept pressing the button, the one that his life depended on. No one came, no one cared...

--

He woke with a start, every inch of his tan skin covered in sheen of sweat, his eyes open in horror as the dream's meaning came to him. He raised a shaky hand and pushed his blond bangs back. _'Just a dream, it was just a dream,'_ he thought, tying to calm himself down, _'But it's true I AM going to die. My lungs will last a few more years at most…that gives him time to find me…right?'_ He looked out into the rain.

Naruto knew that the man would come to him soon. That man who promised to take him away and make him happy for the time he had left. '_Itachi…'_

--

"Drip…drip…drip…drip…"

Uchiha Itachi glanced at the window, noticing the rain falling down; causing the world outside to blur. Steadily, he stood up and went to look at a small piece of paper with a date on it.

'It's almost time to get him…to save him from mortality.' His pale fingers traced over the paper as if feeling some meaning that another person would miss. Absent mindedly he dropped the paper and looked at the open doors onto the balcony. Uncaring now as a stinging pain clawed at his throat, he walked to stand in the rain.

Stopping at the edge of the railing, he felt himself calm and the rain soaked through his long cloak, as though he was being cleaned of all sins. His raven hair was soaked as well, a few strands falling out of the pony tail at the nape of his neck. His ruby eyes grew darker as his stomach started to growl. Sighing in defeat, the pale vampire jumped off of the balcony and into the night. It was time to hunt…

--

A light knock on the window pulled Naruto out of his daydream of going outside and not having to worry about his illness. Blinking a few times he looked over and saw his best friends, Sakura and Hinata, standing on the balcony. Jumping lightly to his feet, the blond crossed his small room, wrenched the doors open and was immediately embraced as they jumped in out of the rain. Hinata was the first one to let go after realizing she was probably getting him wet. Sakura, on the other hand, kept on holding him before whispering,

"How are you Naruto? It's been nearly a month since your attack and no one has said anything about you." Sakura finally let go and locked her dazzling emerald eyes on his azure ones.

"Sorry Sakura… it's been very boring here all alone with nothing to do so I couldn't send someone to tell you. Hey Hinata, how are your eyes?" he changed the subject. The topic about _him_ was painful. The pinkette looked hard at him.

"F-fine N-Naruto, Father s-says I can t-take the blind f-fold off s-soon," his crush finally stuttered. He looked hard at her face, as if determining with a stare whether she really was ok. Hinata, being a lovable girl, had been mugged and as a feeble attempt to scare her, she had a chemical thrown in her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Although the culprits had been caught, Naruto still worried that Hinata was lying to them and wasn't going to be able to take it off.

In many ways Hinata was just like him; a liar. He himself had lied to the two about being fine and just resting while he had to stay at the hospital for awhile. It wasn't his favorite thing to do but he did it to protect them from worrying about him. There were other people who deserved that and he was not one of them.

--

"Please stop," a small red headed boy asked weakly to his captor, who was sinking his teeth in his neck. "I don't want to die." Itachi looked annoyed and snapped the boy's neck with one fluid movement before looking at the priest who stood in front of the other delicious boys. The man was a joke really; holding a cross and praying to a God that didn't exist.

"Move away from them, slave of nothing, so I can quench this annoying thirst." His ruby eyes were growing lighter as the blood he had started to flow through his veins.

"O-oh Holy F-father protect th-the innocent from th-this spawn of evil." The priest faltered as Itachi stepped closer, his hands pointing at one of the ravens over his left shoulder, "You…snuffle the priest and come here." The raven shook a bit as his mind tried to resist the vampire's control, to not kill the father. It was useless in the end, "Forgive…me Father…" And his left hand clasped on the priest arm forcing him around where his other hand shot straight to his neck and stayed there.

Eyes bulged as the Father fought against the boy but slowly lost airflow to his brain. He crumbled and the boy sat on him, hands still applying pressure on his throat.

Itachi chuckled a bit as the heart stopped beating and looked at the three other boys including the murderer, "Scream if you wish." And he lunged forward.

**--**

Sakura put her hand over Hinata's mouth suddenly as all three slowly stopped laughing. The voices of the blonde's mother and doctor, Kushina and Tsunade, traveled closer to the room. They sounded upset and tearful from what Naruto was able to tell before panic erupted inside him,

"Shit, sorry you guys but you have to leave now!" Hastily he pushed them outside, both whispering promises of coming back, but he knew they would ditch him for Kiba and Sai, and locked the door. Racing over to the bed, he grabbed the top blanket and threw it on. Just as he situated himself by the window, the door opened revealing a tired Tsunade; evidently she had been up with someone else.

The doctor swept the room as usual before spotting Naruto over by the window, "Ah Naruto I see you're better now." There was something hidden behind her, a red head whose green eyes were full of tears.

A pit grew in his stomach as Naruto saw his mother look at him, pain on her face. It was the pain of losing someone precious to you; so that meant he wasn't going to live much longer didn't it?

"Mom something's wrong isn't there," his happy mood that had grown while he had been with his friends died like a fire.

"Yes, my Naruto, something is very wrong." She looked at the blonde next to her, her eyes begging for the kind doctor to take over.

Sighing with a hint of tiredness from the long day, Tsunade pulled out a file from an armful of paperwork and handed it to Naruto, who took it with a heavy heart, "I did some more research on Emphysema Naruto and this is what I noticed about the symptoms you where experiencing. Before I brought this information here I ran to Suna to compare it with their doctors but we all see the same thing; it's spreading quickly. I don't think you'll be able to see your eighteenth birthday."

The blond male sat down on the corner of his bed, his blanket falling off his shoulders as he reached to open the unexpectedly large file. There was the usual info in the beginning that was always in his file, the facts of emphysema and what was known here in Konoha. Behind were his checkup lists, what seemed the weakest and how to make them stronger for a good several pages. Then his eyes strayed over new sheets about him and similar cases like his. Fear bubbled up as he began to read more and more, noticing himself the symptoms that he was experiencing now.

So the facts were right; he was going to die from his weak lungs. He was out of time to wait…

He was aware of voices talking as he finished reading, all the hope he had felt only a few hours ago gone in an instant. He looked up, azure eyes hoping for his mother to comfort him like she had for so many years. She had her back to him as she pulled Tsunade away, "I'm going to have so much trouble getting Minato from Wave Country and he'll have such a fit when he gets home. Oh I hope we can still have an heir now that he's going to die, well defiantly before he can at least produce an heir himself."

Naruto's jaw dropped and a small popping sound escaped as the air raced out of his mouth. It didn't even faze her did it? She was already planning for a new heir! Feeling abandoned, he grabbed his coat and ran out his door, right into his mother who he took out. Her face wasn't showing pain anymore, it was showing relief. She was going to be rid of him soon so she could get to her life again.

He continued to run until he was out the door and crossing the lawn, into the forest…

--

'Interesting…to think a priest even considered himself strong enough to protect those pathetic humans.' Itachi pulled his clock up higher to cover up all the blood that those boys had left when they struggled.

As humans passed around him, his vampire ears caught into a conversation between two girls. The pink haired one was tapping her foot impatiently as the other one, with raven hair hurried to catch up, "Honestly Hinata we really should get you home now! As Tsunade-sama's apprentice I shouldn't have let you go see Naruto at all." Her eyes looked over the bandaged girl with disapproval. "I hope that your father didn't come in while we were gone though."

"But I needed to see Naruto-kun before Tsunade-sama." The pinkette looked at the upset raven, "I know Hinata but Naruto still won't be what he was again when we were there, and after all, he's going to die before his birthday. He won't be able to get married or have a child." Small tears formed under the bandaged eyes, damping the cloth.

Itachi smiled, "Soon Naruto I'll be there for you…"

--

Bloody feet pounded against the earth as Naruto ran deeper into the forest, tears till streaming down his face he tripped over a root. He landed with a loud thump, not even bothering to catch himself. Lying on the ground, Naruto listened to the silence, enjoying it. There was quiet now and he wouldn't have to hear any of the false lies his mother told anymore. Never again would he have to burden anyone; he would just die here alone in the dark and quiet. But he wasn't all alone as he thought. As he tried to regulate his breathing, a cloaked man stood less than a yard away, looking at him with bright red eyes. "Oh my, how did such a pretty thing like you end up here…with me?"

Glazed blue eyes looked up, not really seeing the man. Itachi bent down and touched the blonde's soft cheek, "You're going to die soon?"

Naruto gaped a bit at the man's bluntness, "Yes –cough- no one will care though –cough cough- but I wish I could have been able to be alone in the end." Eyes drooped a bit, "No one." The pale hand that was caressing his face moved to his neck.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off into his mind. Itachi meanwhile looked at the small male that he had wanted for so many years and was now dying too rapidly. _'Naruto-kun…my how you've grown.'_ He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and lifted him up effortlessly.

"We will have forever to be together soon."

--

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"underlined" someone singing

Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while carrying him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone, he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped...

Pairing: Itanaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: Imperial Mint for this chapter as well

Words: 2146 just noticed it's the same for both chapters

A/N: again I rewrote this chapter though I didn't change very much…

**Eighteen Springs**

Chapter Two

To Remember Him

--

"Crunch, crunch, crunch..."

Heavy foot steps fell against the hard ground as a man stepped ever deeper into the confines of the forest. The forest was dead as the vampire continued to its home, all creatures frightened of the cold predator. Cold bright red eyes followed the trail as the need to hurry for warmth trailed though his mind. The human in his arms, who he had wrapped in this cloak for warmth, was slowly becoming colder with each passing minute. His speed increased as his sharp eyes caught sight of the large abandoned graveyard that he still used to rid his home of rotting corpses. He didn't want to have to slow down once he entered.

But despite his efforts to run though the grave yard, the air was full of the spirits of his killings, his prey. In his three-hundred and seventeen years of immortality, the vampire had never discovered why they had stayed in this world but it annoyed him very much. Every night when he would come home with some leftovers or takeout, they would swarm down and attempt to help his food escape. Thus why he usually tried to eat away from here so that he could enjoy his food, but he had no intention of doing that with the human whose life was fading rapidly. He slowed down to a walk as the air became denser with several hundred in the air around him.

A low snarl built up in his throat as a few boys from the church floated down toward him, eyes full of the terror he had forced them to experience during their deaths. Floating closer, the boy he had kill the priest suddenly zipped back as he saw the blonde's face, disgust visible on all his features. The others flinched not long after the other and all of them seemed to be hissing at the human. Itachi smirked despite the urgency of the moment,

"Not even saints will touch this boy?" he said to the ghosts. "Well I guess I won't be stopped then." Smirking still, he picked up speed and ran slightly faster up a fairly large hill to save this weak human.

"Soon," he whispered as a large mansion came into view, "You'll be home soon."

--

_Naruto looked down at the field behind his room again from the small window by his bed; it was lovely when the dark shadows of the trees covered it and the moon shone into the small gaps between each tree facing it. Making sure that the small blanket on his shoulders was covering him so he wouldn't get a cold; he stepped out in the night. Night was perhaps his favorite time of the day; there was no one to tell him what to do, he didn't have to go to the doctors and best of all…he was able to think alone._

_When I am down_

_And oh my souls so weary_

_He sang lightly enough that it didn't bother his lungs,_

_When troubles come and my heart burden be_

_Then I am still, and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_Without him noticing, a figure landed on the ground next to him, dark onyx eyes never looking away from him._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_A cool hand clasped down on his mouth, causing his eyes to widen in panicked. He stiffened yet relaxed a bit when a dark voice sang the next line._

_There is no life, no life without is hunger_

_The hand left his mouth a little, enough so he could breathe properly but not enough for him to turn his head to the side without being stopped. _

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But then you come, and I am filled with wonder_

_Then the hand lowered a bit to pull his chin up, forcing his eyes to the stars instead of looking at the dark lawn. It was breath taking with the cool velvet voice singing softly in his ear now._

_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_Smooth lips pressed softly against his ear as the song stopped; obviously the man had gotten tired of singing. "It has been a long time since I had heard that song… hardly anyone remembers it. May I ask how you know it?" The man nipped at his ear just enough to cause a small shudder through his body._

_Fighting not to blush from how he had responded to the ear nipping, Naruto whispered back, "Well, my mom would always sing it to me. She didn't know if I would make it so I grew up knowing that song…" something wet trailed to one of the whisker like scars on his cheek, "Really…" was the only reply before the other two scars were licked. _

_Tensely Naruto waited for the man to let him go, all his muscles tightening with each passing minute. The man made no movement or sign that he would release him. "Um…I don't mean to be rude but could you please let me go? It hurts and I'm getting cold…" His chin was dropped suddenly and once again the hand clamped down on his mouth. "No. I don't think I will let you go…" _

_The poor little blond felt his legs pulled out and pushed together, his body being pulled into the stranger's chest and his stomach dropped when the man jumped from his balcony, landing in a tree some ten feet away from the edge. "Hn I guess here will work…it's close yet no one will hear…" The man sat down on the large branch, his back against the main part of it, the blond sitting on his lap. How they didn't fall was a mystery to Naruto but the man seemed sure that they wouldn't fall. _

"_Now just sit still and stop fighting; all I want to do is talk for a bit then I'll let you go back to bed." As the blond tried to pull away he felt something in his head 'turn off'. His body was as still as stone, the only thing he could move was his head, not that it helped. "Now I can ask you some things without your mother interrupting."_

_Once again the blond stiffened, worried for his mother and himself. "Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you…or your mother…" The voice tried to sooth him. "Just please answer my questions." _

_Naruto nodded shyly. "Good boy. How old are you?" _

"_I'm thirteen," he answered reluctantly, although normally he wouldn't have answered._

"_Really? I thought you were younger because of your height." Naruto huffed a bit; he always got that thus why he usually didn't answer. It was better for him if they just guessed and he played along with it. It took out a very exhausting conversation. But the man wasn't interested in a conversation about that._

"_What do you think your mother will say when you're gone?"_

_Not even taking into consideration that the man knew too much about him already and seemed to know more about him than he had told anyone else, Naruto answered,_

"_She'll most likely try to pull her life back together. Although she doesn't have a lot, would probably become a pain and then get back into her drugs again. Or she might track down Papa and get him to come home. But I don't think she'll have another child if she could help it. From the stories she told me she's afraid of bringing another ill baby into the world." He stopped as his shoulder was gripped a bit harder._

"_Your mother and my mother are very similar indeed…" the man whispered. Naruto's eyes wandered up to the man's face to see any emotion on his face._

_Naruto gasped. The man was very stunning. Pale skin was covered by a very thin black top and bottom set, much like the police wore. Eyes were a beautiful onyx, hidden beneath raven hair. The man's lips twitched a bit at the corners, "Yes?" _

"_N-nothing." he stuttered quietly. _

"_Oh yes…I want to know this now." The man smirked, "Are you still pure?" Naruto's eyes lit up with puzzlement at the question. Then, about half a minute later, he blushed a tomato red as he understood the question. "I'll take that as a yes then." _

"_May I ask a question then…" _

_The man blinked, "Yes…I don't promise I'll answer though." _

"_Um…well…what do you mean by my mother being like your mother?" Naruto asked as his curiosity became visible on his face._

_The man's grip tightened a bit more, "My mother was a very odd sort of woman for what was normal when I was a child. She was a whore in my home village and she ended up with just me as her actual family. As time passed and I reached adolescence she started her job again and didn't bother to look after me. She would always say that having a child was nothing but a waste of effort. Then I was taken away by a local noble and my mother never bothered to look for me." He paused before continuing, "I went back when I had gotten older. She sat in her shabby apartment with a corpse of a rotten baby in her bed. She looked at me as if I were the devil himself." He stopped again and held Naruto closer to him. _

_As he tried to remember everything the man had said, Naruto felt his eyes droop a little. The man seemed to notice this and sighed. "I better get you back to your room. I won't make your mother start pulling her life together again…yet…" he whispered the last part low enough that Naruto didn't hear it. _

_Standing up, the man jumped into the air, this time Naruto took little notice as he grew sleepier, landed on his feet on the balcony, and walked through the door. Once inside, he crossed the room towards the bed, the man whispered a bit more but Naruto couldn't hear the words. Unexpectedly, Naruto felt the soft covers and blankets of his bed around him, lulling him closer to sleep the blanket on his shoulders was still on and added to the comfort, "Good night my Naruto…sleep tight…I'll be back someday for you." the man whispered close to his ear before making to leave. _

_Fighting to stay conscious for awhile longer, Naruto asked, "But I don't even know who you are…how do I know…you will…"_

_The soft, deep chuckle woke him up a bit, "Go to sleep my Naruto…" Reluctantly his eyes closed and his mind started to shut down. "By the way my name is Itachi…remember that…" And he fell asleep dreaming of a wonderful place far from the world with just him and Itachi; a place that he could call home and not have to worry about anything but his happiness._

_--_

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up, to more than I can be

Slowly Naruto's mind started to come back into reality, leaving behind the memory that he had clung to so desperately for the past four years. He opened his eyes weakly and looked at the ceiling with puzzlement; he hadn't been inside a building when he had fallen asleep had he? Desperately he ran to the last moments that he could remember.

He had been running and had fallen; yes that was a part of it. He was catching his breath when a man had shown up and talked to him a bit. It had to be the man that had brought him here. As everything made sense, he slowly sat up to look to his sides. It was a small room with a tiny bed in the corner and a deep pit-type object in the far left corner. It was empty, from what he could see, before a movement to his right caught his attention.

He jerked his head to face a man shrouded in shadow with dazzling bright ruby eyes. "You're awake now?" a velvet voice rushed over him.

Naruto gasped as the voice the man had and the voice of the Itachi in his memory were synchronized and the same in every way. Pulling the blanket that was lying around his waist up to his chest, he looked straight into those ruby eyes.

"Itachi?"

--

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Thump, thump, thump…"

Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while carrying him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone, he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped...

Pairing: Itanaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: Imperial Mint

Words: 1982

A/N: there wasn't a lot to change in this chapter really so they're aren't as many changes

**Eighteen Springs**

Chapter Three

Being the Same as Him

--

"Thump, thump, thump…"

Naruto's azure eyes focused on the tall, lean figure now stepping into the moonlight, casting his features into focus. Now his eyes didn't seem as frightening as before when placed with a flawless nose and thin pale lips. Indents underneath his eyes were still shrouded behind long bangs. As expected, the ebony haired man was well dressed, in nearly all black with fishnet down his arms. It was him; this was the Itachi whom he had waited for and he suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Don't move too much or you'll faint again." Itachi stepped closer to the soft, frail human; his hand outstretched. Shyly, his icy fingers shifted through the golden strands. "It wouldn't help if you fell even deeper in your illness." The reddening blonde shifted toward the side of the little couch that he had awakened on. The vampire slowly cupped the small golden male's chin. "Your chances aren't nearly as well as mine were."

--Flashback--

"_Mom, tell me why I'm sick." A fourteen year old ebony haired youth asked a beautiful woman with a small hint of grey in her thick raven hair. Her grey eyes held no emotion that the tall boy could see, except fury. She looked up from a letter the doctor had left her and hissed at him as if it were entirely his fault, "During your check up the doctor felt like there shadows in your lungs my boy. He thinks you have __**emphysema**__." _

_--_End--

"Your… chances?" Those endless azure eyes locked on equally endless ruby ones, his mind spinning. Wait, Itachi had said 'were' and that meant past tense; so Itachi didn't have it anymore. The ill child felt his chin lower a bit as the man's hand snacked down so fingers brushed and rested over his heart. "When I was human I had AAT deficiency, which I learned after my mother's death, since I was born which I inherited from my father whoever he was."

Was human?

Azure eyes filled with curiosity then comprehension. "Yes, I had been cursed with emphysema from birth, just like you, only my symptoms didn't start until I was fourteen." Itachi mistook the understanding for his statement instead of the fact that Naruto now understood this man wasn't human in the least, he was an immortal; a vampire.

The steady thump of Naruto's beating heart grew louder and louder as the hand pushed him back down on the couch, pinning him down. Itachi slowly sat down making sure not to hurt the blond with his weight.

"I was estimated to die when I was nearly thirty." Lips touched his ear, "I was taken by a vampire not long after my visit. He was a very kind man, always looking out for my heath. For seven years he taught me how to hunt without a human noticing, the laws that I needed to know and how to change a human." The vampire lowered his jaw to rest on the human's neck, his canines growing a few millimeters, scratching Naruto's skin.

The blond gasped as the air was pushed out; pressure on his abdomen growing as the vampire leaned down, closing the distance between them. Then his lungs stopped working as fangs pierced his soft skin, tearing his tissue, letting blood seep through and flood over his tan skin. Hungrily, Itachi's tongue lapped up the sweet blood. "Mmm delicious…"

--

"_Shisui-sama," a twenty-one year old Itachi raised his head to rest it on the man's arm. "It's been seven years now and you still haven't freed me from mortality's jaws."_

_A hand skimmed down, rubbing across his rather large cock. "My dear lad," a tongue left saliva across the ebony haired male's forehead, "What can you possibly give me in exchange?" _

_Already the human could see where this was going, the only thing the vampire wanted from him was all of him in one moment instead of half of him as Itachi only allowed him. Sighing Itachi slowly lifted his head back up and rolled onto his stomach, reached under the pillow, and produced a werewolf fang the only thing that he could find sharp enough in this vampire's home. Fluently he ran it across his wrist, cutting his skin effortlessly allowing blood to spew forth from the cut. He winced a bit at the stinging pain; it was annoying that he had to do this but he didn't want to die yet. _

_The vampire flinched as the scent filled his nostrils. Cool navy eyes turned deadly red as thirst took over. Just like Itachi had planned for so long, Shisui bit down on Itachi's wrist._

_--Three Days Later--_

_Itachi flexed his fingers, now white, as the pains he had felt for three days faded away. His mouth was dry from gasping so much and his skin was slightly flushed. At the door stood an upset Shisui,_

"_You know… I never expected the change to hurt so much…well it was all worth it in the end." New ruby eyes locked on the older vampire, thirst now carving its cave inside the new vampire, "I don't need you anymore Shisui." _

_Before the sire could even utter a response, Itachi was standing behind him. In his hand was Shisui's left arm. Screaming in pain he blindly swung his body around and punched out towards the raven. The next thing he felt was icy strong fingers wrap around his neck. His head was ripped off in one fluent movement._

_As the corpse fell to the ground, still twitching, Itachi licked the blood from his fingers, "Bored now…"_

_He grinned a bit as an idea popped into his head, "I'm going to go hunting…" _

_--_

Adrenaline now pumping, Naruto started to push and thrash in an attempt to get away from the vampire. But fate was against him for Itachi had successfully pinned him down. An icy hand gripped his chin, forcing his head to the side, exposing more of his paling skin.

He screamed when an unbearable pain, like fire burning his skin, erupted as he was bitten again. "Shhh dear one," the vampire cooed as the blonde's screams grew like the painful fire. "I won't change you yet," the tongue licked at the wounds which slowly healed over, extinguishing the fire.

Pleased the pain had stopped growing, Naruto tried to fill his lungs with air as the pain died down. He could feel Itachi's eyes on his face but, at the moment, all he cared about was catching his breath again. "Even now, when you're so helpless you still fight."

Azure eyes widened a bit as the vampire pulled him up, one hand gripping the back of his head while the other danced along his skin. "It makes it harder not to turn you right this second." Slight warm air raced over the blonde's skin as the vampire leaned in to inhale his sweet scent, "I know that I shouldn't yet, that I should let you come close to death…but I would gain my beautiful boy forever if I changed you now…"

Naruto tried to rotate his head as the unmistakable feeling known as dread filled the pit of his stomach. But his attempt was in vain as the hand gripping his neck forced him to face Itachi's own glorious face. Unwillingly, his eyes locked on the vampire's. Lustful blood eyes slowly trapped the boy's mental state within their depths, leaving the warm body vulnerable and too innocent for its own good.

"What do you want me to do Naruto-kun?" he asked the warm body though he didn't have to. It was obvious that Itachi had him and was going to change him, that the vampire was playing with the blond for a bit before the change started.

Itachi's cock started hardening as the weak human inched closer, azure eyes clouding while his body screamed 'taste me all over'. Patiently, the raven released the blonde's neck and sat still as said human pressed closer to him, small puffs of air escaping from between plump lips as the distance closed. Smoothly, the blond raced his fingers up to rest on strong shoulders, his body flushed with anticipation.

Marble-like arms encircled around the sweet blond, closing the small amount of space between them in a second. Hands quickly grabbed the boy's shirt neck and ripped the fabric away from the perfect tan body. Not even bothering to remove the remnants of the shirt, the vampire's nails dug into the soft flesh. "It would be so worth it in the end my little one. You would be turned in a few days and then we can play our little games." Almost obediently, Naruto tilted his head to the side exposing his blood stained neck once more. As if the gesture was an invitation Itachi lowered his head once more and bit the small human.

Naruto's half-closed eyes shot open, now full blue as the fire began again, tearing a path in his body. His body arched as the fire crawled down his back sending waves of it, tearing more of him. A cool hand clamped down on his mouth as a blood curdling scream escaped those luscious lips. "Shh it will be over with soon my dear pet." And the vampire continued to drink from the small blond.

--

Itachi looked down at his beautiful pet with pleasure as the first day of transformation slowly passed by. Already the blonde's canines were sharpening and his eyes were flashing from deep red to their normal blue. With a smirk he bent down and kissed those damp locks, "Only a few more days my little one and you will be free of this pain."

Naruto's scream of pain filled the room as he thrashed out on the couch, his reaction to the pain.

--

'Only a few more hours,' thought a delighted Itachi as Naruto's screams came less often. His head was killing him from all the screaming, his hand hurt from when Naruto would randomly grab it and squeeze it. Although he knew it would be he couldn't help wondering if it would be worth it in the end. His onyx eyes roamed across the young vampire's skin again as it thrashed against the blanket that pinned down his arms to his sides.

Yes, it would be worth it when the pain was over with, when Naruto was his and only his.

--

Naruto opened his eyes wearily as the fire slowly died down, leaving his throat dry and itchy and his eyes stinging at the light, he tried to sit up to get rid of his dry throat though it wasn't water he wanted. He was quickly pinned down by a strong hand and his lips claimed before he could set his feet on the ground. Surprised by the action, Naruto pushed against the couch to get back up. "No, no pet I don't want to let you go yet. I'll let you suppress that thirst in a minute."

Horror struck, he looked into Itachi's eyes, "No…and let me do it now."

He tried again to sit up but the hand pinning him down pushed harder against his chest causing him to gasp in pain. "I said no and I expect you to listen." The unbelievable voice was laced with anger at the blonde's attempt.

Now terrified, Naruto whimpered a bit as the hand's fingers dug into his skin. He lowered his head just as Itachi's cock began to harden; the truth of what this vampire had wanted to do to him when they had first met, "Bad boy," his hair was gripped and he whimpered a bit more, "Don't play cute and innocent before I can even strip you all the way."

The hand pinning him down pushed harder, "I want to hear you scream as I take everything you have to offer me."

--


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while carrying him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone, he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped...

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: Imperial Mint

Words: 1449

A/N: finally I've finished it! Sorry all but it's just been kinda sitting in my folder...waiting for me to get back to working on it. Well at least I finished!

**Eighteen Springs**

Chapter 4

To See Him

--

"Creak...creak...creak..."

As the couch groaned as the raven vampire tightened his grip on the newborn and lifted him off it, the two locked their lips, one in wanting, and the other in surprise. The newborn vampire felt the back of his neck prickle as hairs straightened, showing his fear. This man was so different to the Itachi he had known, the Itachi he had waited for nearly five years. No this man couldn't be the one he had been so willing to give himself to.

Itachi had taken care of him that time and had done nothing with him. 'But you were human,' a voice said in his head, 'a weak human that he could break so easily. This way you won't feel pain and won't die, right away at least.' He pulled his lips away and started to struggle again, fear bubbling all over him now.

The grip on his body tightened as he thrashed to his left, nearly getting free of the vampire's grip. It wasn't enough though. Itachi's hands stayed firmly on his body, somehow finding his way to kissing Naruto on the lips again, claiming the new taste, the taste of sweetened immortality.

At long last the blond that he had wanted for so very long was now his, and only his for the rest of eternity. There was no way this newborn could even escape from him when after a week. After all his strength may be greater than Itachi's now, but in a few days it would start to weaken and he would be even weaker than the raven in the end.

Panicking more, Naruto kicked out at the vampire on top of him and managed to force the vampire to let him go for about three seconds. It was enough time for his new and improved body. With a graceful little turn he was darting toward the door, his red eyes glowing with thirst.

He had to escape; if not then he would be raped by someone he thought would care for him. But where in this world could he go to now? His mother didn't want him and his father was away so that was out of the question. His friends might if he begged but then again they might tell his mother that he was there.

There was so much room in his head now that he concentrated on both these thoughts and sensing where the rapist was. Perhaps there was enough room for him to retreat to if he were caught again...

He slammed the door to the room open and jumped in the air, over the railing, and landed lightly on his feet with a soft thump. Everything was going by so quickly now, almost like his mind was fast forwarding everything he did physically. Even the vampire upstairs was just reaching the door that he had pushed open.

Meanwhile, his body pushed itself forward toward another door, this one had an odd light behind it. Hoping that it was the exit he sprinted, nearly flying, to the door only to be blocked by Itachi, who appeared out of nowhere.

With an ear splitting metallic screech the two collided and Naruto, somehow, ended up on the bottom while Itachi had his arms on either side of the newborn's face and his legs spread out so that his knees were on either side of the blonde's legs.

"Don't you ever do that again," Itachi hissed through his hard teeth. The feeling of wanting to hurt the newborn under him was getting hard to ignore, much too hard.

Biting his lower lip, Itachi moved his hands to the blonde's shoulders, pinning them down. It hurt to bite himself but it wasn't hard enough to leave marks thankfully. He could see the fear in those red eyes as he let his wanting take a bit more control.

"Just relax Naruto. Your new to this life but if you relax, you don't even feel the pain." The lie in his voice was so easy to pick up. Naruto's body started to move on its own, thrashing back and forth hard enough that Itachi, just for a millisecond, let go of his shoulders.

The speed that it took for Naruto to hit Itachi across the face was even faster than it had taken the blond to realize what was happening. The raven looked shocked, his eyes wide, as a small part of his perfect skin stung slightly. Normally he would never have felt it but since it was a newborn who hit him. Well everything could be felt when Naruto landed a blow on him.

The small bead of silence formed as Naruto stared, wide eyed, at the vampire who looked questioningly at him. Their bodies rested on the earth as the two thought quickly in their vast minds. The blond thought of nothing really, just that he had hit the vampire who had 'saved him'. Not much of a thank you but quiet effective to stop the rapist.

Itachi on the other hand thought of the newborn's resistance. Never in his everlasting life had someone just hit him. They had always pushed, shoved, or kicked but never hit him. It was rather amusing actually.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi muttered lightly, no hint of emotion in his voice, "In all my life no one has ever hit me..."

The blond didn't even make a sound as he waited for his punishment, which had to be coming soon.

"I congratulate you." Itachi smiled and got off the blond, "You've proven that you will not allow yourself to be touched by someone you don't want touching you. I guess I'll just have to leave you alone for now then." A small chuckle filled the air as the blond took his turn looking shocked.

"But you wanted me."

"Yes but I value you a bit more than that. I just wanted to see if you would resist or allow me to touch you. I must admit your resistance was very interesting. To think a newborn vampire would just hit his attacker!" he laughed again, "Despite wanting to take everything from you I find it hard to actually do it when you're so oppose to it."

Naruto leaned forward a bit, his mind almost recording the conversation that they were having. Since Naruto had woken up this was the first time that he felt he didn't have to fight off someone from raping him. Who knew maybe he would even get to calm his thirst.

Thirst....

"I don't mean to be rude...but my throat is killing me..." His whisper was so pure that it was hard to believe that the blond was having issues keeping everything straight.

Itachi looked angry for a second before composing himself, "Alright...I'll bring something for you..."

--

Itachi watched as a small human female raced toward the forest, her eyes clouded as he worked his way into her mind, bring her to him rather than the other way. He didn't want to go into the village yet since Naruto would then take that chance to run. Despite stopping his attack on the boy, Itachi still wanted to feel it under him. He wanted to hear Naruto scream as he lost all his body in the pain.

But if he did that, then the blond would resist even more thus creating a problem for the vampire. After all it would be pointless to destroy something as beautiful as his boy...

--

Drinking blood was like forcing yourself to gulp down maple syrup. Naruto's felt like he was going to hurl if he had to keep drinking from the dead girl on his lap. Itachi had brought her in with her neck snapped and told he to be quick and drink.

But the taste was too sweet...

"Is the blood cold yet?" Itachi asked, his foot tapping against the ground impatiently.

"Yes..." Naruto looked dropped the girl on the ground and looked at the ground where he could see her left calf.

"Then get to be;, although you don't need to sleep as a vampire it would be best if you, as a newborn, tried." How lovely an order...

The blond nodded a bit and just sat there, his azure eyes covered by lavender eyelids. With his new senses the newborn could feel as his sire moved away from him, his footsteps lighter than a moths' wing against the hard stone.

Perhaps there would be some peace tonight as he slept...

Slowly his breathing evened out and his mind drifted closer to unconsciousness. There would be some peace during this moment as he dreamed of home, the sun, and his friends...

--

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Cursed with emphysema because his mother smoked while pregnant while carrying him, Naruto now has been told he will die before his eighteenth birthday. Depressed and alone, he runs into the forest to die only to be stopped...

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: tHIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETA-ED!! IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA PLEASE TELL ME!

Words: 1770

A/N: Yeah I'm sorry that this took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope you like it and I'm sorry that I started to ramble with it. Please forgive me!! xD

**Eighteen Springs**

Chapter Five

To Be Trapped By Him

"Haooh…haooh…haooh…"

The even breathing of the blond who lay upon the bed was easy to pick out. Itachi listened through the doorway, relaxed and thoughtful. With a thoughtful expression on his face, the raven watched as the blond slept never bothering to move. Only when his legs started to stiffen did he start moving slightly into the small room.

Ruby eyes glowed in the dull light as it grew brighter and the day shone once more in all its glory. He would have to close the blinds unless he wanted Naruto to learn the sun did not hurt him. Walking to the windows Itachi pulled some of the new material from the sides of the windows and threw them across to cover all of the open space.

When he was done Itachi looked over at Naruto who opened his eyes a bit then closed them. Smirking Itachi walked over and ran his fingers through the blond's hair, watching with amusement as hairs stood up. "Are you bored with sleeping Naruto?" he asked lightly.

The blond opened his eyes again, "Maybe…I just woke up when you were closing the windows." The blond sat up and pressed his back to the wall.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto press his arm to the corner of the window, "Do vampires go out in the sun?" Naruto's eyes were sharp as he stared into Itachi's ruby ones.

Prepared for this Itachi answered coolly, "No, the sun is annoying and irritates us. We can only go out from dusk to dawn to avoid serious damage."

"Then we can still look at it?"

"Only if you wish to loose your eyesight; you're a vampire now so your eyesight is stronger than a human." Itachi reminded Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Hm." Naruto's eyes wandered to the bottom of the curtain. Reaching forward Itachi pulled Naruto away from the window and into his chest,

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about…" Azure eyes narrowed as the blond looked away from Itachi's being, "You're just paranoid…"

"Do not lie to me…" A cruel smile pulled at Itachi's lips, "You're horrible at it!"

A faint flush covered his cheeks as Naruto glared at the vampire, his eyes nearly shifting to a red shade, "I hate you for condemning me to this damn fate! I can't look at the sun, the sky, anything! All I can look at is the darkness, the moon, and you!"

A calculating look flashed on the elder vampires face before he threw Naruto down, "Would you rather be mortal and die? I saved you because it would be a waste to have you die." He stood over the younger who had cringed at his tone, "I saved you from death. Be thankful." Finished the raven turned and walked to the door before muttering, "Don't look at the sun."

Alarmed Naruto didn't move until he could hear the raven's foot falls echo softly. Shaking he stood up and hugged himself. "You didn't have to get angry…" He then reminded himself that he had started it. Retreating to his mind the blond thought about his actions, barely noticing as the room was painted brighter by the second.

As the sound of birds chirping interrupted his thoughts he looked back to the bed and pulled back the covers and crawled under them with his back to the window. It would be better to listen unless he wanted to appear unthankful. Despite being condemned to this fate he was thankful to be free from sickness and, better yet, death.

"Free of mortality…" he muttered with a soft smile.

Leaning over Naruto propped himself on his elbows and allowed his imagination to expand over the large area of his mind. There was nothing better to do now but to imagine how to spend his time as an immortal.

"There is so much time now…"

--

Itachi slammed his fists into the door, successfully damaging it so that there was an indent of his hand in the wood. Growling with menace engraved in his tone the raven vampire kicked the door and broke a piece of wood off the bottom of the door.

Frustrated that he now had to get a new door Itachi walked over to the couch and dropped onto it his arms crossed over his chest.

Grinding his teeth together Itachi began tapping his fingers against his arm, thinking of Naruto's behavior.

It wasn't as if Itachi could blame the blond for wanting to see the sun but why dare to try and look at it? That would give the blond the feeling that he could do what he wish and that would make it hard for Itachi to keep Naruto by his side.

And that would defeat the purpose of making Naruto an immortal.

Sighing he glanced out the window and watched the few insects that were alive crawl over the glass; focusing his attention on a beetle that was clutching a blade of dried grass in its pincers. Once it was out of sight the raven stood and grabbed the window shades and pulled them closed.

When he was done a pang of regret struck him. Although Itachi had wanted to keep Naruto he also was rather disappointed that he had to keep out of the sun. Not that he was in it often but it was one of the human things that he never had to give up.

'It's only for a week; after that then I can go out without fearing Naruto running away.' Turning he walked toward the parlor and saw his wines on the racks.

A thirst not associated with his vampire instincts clawed at his throat. It wouldn't hurt to have one glass…

--

Hesitantly Naruto creped out of his room and glanced around the hall way, aware that his sire was somewhere close by. With ease he closed the door in silence and walked down the hall toward the stairs.

As he reached the stairs though his belly flipped as he saw his sire; holding a bottle in his hand. Hastily the blond went to walk away and accidentally stepped on a loose floor board.

Clouded ruby eyes looked at Naruto and the vampire smirked, "Naruto-kun…" In a quick movement he was in front of the blond and placed his free hand behind the younger's head. "Do you need something?"

The smell of alcohol filled Naruto's nostrils and he shivered as his head was forced closer to Itachi's, "Or do you want to leave me?"

"No! I was just bored so I thought I would walk around." Naruto tried to pull his head but he was only doing it half heartedly. There was something that drew Naruto to stay where he was.

A bit of the six year wine spilled onto the floor as Itachi's drunken body feel onto Naruto's. As strong as he was the blond still had to struggle to keep Itachi from bringing them down with a crash.

"Hey!" He stopped when Itachi pressed his lips to his. The taste of the wine was strong and he gasped in surprise.

Driven on by the wine Itachi dropped the bottle and the remaining wine splashed on the floor. Wrapping his other arm around Naruto's waist he pulled the newborn into him and inhaled the sweet scent. To him it was the sweetest and perhaps rarest wine.

Naruto gasped as a tongue fondled his lower lip. His mind raced as he, unknowingly, allowed Itachi access to his mouth. He shuddered delicately when the top of his mouth was brushed. It was an odd feeling having the roof of his mouth tickled.

With little strength Naruto pushed Itachi back up and helped the vampire over to the couch. Once he was certain that the raven wasn't going to fall over, the blond went over and picked up the bottle.

"Hmm. So vampires can get drunk?" Walking over to a doorway he gasped as he saw the collection of empty bottles on the parlor table.

"Did he…drink all that?" Deciding that the raven was indeed the culprit Naruto went to the table and gathered the bottles and placed them in a basket that was sitting empty.

Once it was all clear Naruto checked on Itachi and saw the vampire holding his head and groaning.

'Guess vampires get over being drunk quickly…"

"Do you need something?" the blond jumped when Itachi turned his gaze on him.

"No I was just seeing how you were doing." He pressed his index fingers together looking sheepish, "You were out of it before."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit, "Out of it how?"

Naruto blushed a bit, "Oh. Um well you were…" His blush darkened as he remembered the incident that had occurred.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't push for an answer. If that blush said anything then the vampire had done something that the raven had refrained from pushed his blond into.

"Hm." He stood and popped his shoulder, "Do you need something?"

"No."

"Then sit and I'll get something for you to drink."

Naruto sat down and watched as the vampire left the room. There was a clinging of pottery and running water.

After about fifteen minutes the man returned and Naruto was assailed by the sent of mint.

"Sorry but I don't have anything but peppermint tea." Itachi placed the cup on the coffee table and sat down in a soft chair, crossing his legs.

"Oh, it's alright." Naruto picked up the cup, "I prefer peppermint since it made my sinuses open." Blowing on it first Naruto took a sip of his tea.

After they had finished their drinks the sun was high in the sky and Naruto was bored. What was there to do when you were trapped inside?

He asked Itachi what he did and the vampire lifted his shoulders, "Anything. I sometimes bring my food home and play with that. Sometimes I just sleep."

"Oh…Well don't you have anything to do? Even when I was trapped in my room I had a chess board and needle work."

"Needle work?"

"Uh-huh. I was raised inside mainly so my mom taught me how to make things to pass the time."

"Hm," Itachi smirked, "Then I'll get you some materials and you can make things. This place could use some new quilts and whatnot."

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes widened, "You want me to make things for you?"

"Yes. Besides it'll pass the day and you'll keep your hands busy." Itachi smiled, "And you won't have to sit here talking to me."

Naruto blushed.


	6. Note

Dear Readers,

In case you haven't noticed (I don't know how you haven't) I am relatively inactive. The reason, I've grown up. All these fanfictions I've been working on, I just don't have any inspiration to work on. I am sorry my dear readers, but I am going to be breaking a promise I made long ago.

I, HmmYaoi, have decided to put up my Naruto FanFictions for adoption.

Yes, you read right _adoption_. If you are interested in any, please contact me, otherwise I will be deleting them. I don't like doing this (I honestly feel like I'm punishing you all) so please adopt my stories. I will be giving the outlines I have for each story for the new author (just what I was planning) to do as they please with.

I am very sorry for doing this.

Please forgive me,

Vivlandi Basil

aka

HmmYaoi


End file.
